


The Memory Book [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gift Work, Missing Scene, My First Work in This Fandom, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam keeps forgetting, but Al is making long-term plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memory Book [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Memory Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596785) by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk). 



> Fandom_stocking gift, archived for posterity -- Happy New Year!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/mh6c1w862lo9d1aipywzy7bf6sfhjwa3)

[Download from the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/memory-book).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

 **Music Credits:** "Quantum Leap Main Title," Velton Ray Bunch, on the _Quantum Leap_ soundtrack album.


End file.
